Peace for the Wandering Soul
by Samwise the Strong
Summary: Kili has survived the Battle of the Five Armies, but due to his guilt at having failed he has left everything behind. When he met a strange women on the road, he had no idea that she would change his life forever. Not romance, no slash, just Hobbit/LOTR adventure! This is my first story in a while, so please be gentle, haha. Rated T for later violence...And things, haha.
1. Chapter 1

Peace For the Wandering Soul

The Battle of the Five armies was over. Many had died there that day, but the dwarves, the elves and the men of Dale had come together to fight off the invading hoard. There was victory, however, there was also sorrow, for Thorin Oakenshield had lost his life, as had his successor Fili, son of Dis. While this was indeed a great sadness, some hope still remained. Due to the quick action of some, and the use of elvish magic, one heir still remained. Kili, son of Dis still remained.

Even though Kili had survived, he had not been able to save those he most loved. He had to watch Fili die, and he wasn't by Thorin's side when he died either. He had failed miserably, and he had no joy left within his heart, despite the fact that Erabor had been reclaimed. None of it meant anything to him. He himself wanted to die.

So when things had settled, Thorin and Fili were buried under the mountain. Kili had been there to witness it, his heart broken at the thought of having lost them. The Arkenstone had been buried with Thorin so that it would corrupt hearts no longer. Kili could not think of anything to bury with Fili though. So he left with Fili his own bow as a gift so that his brother would remember him, even in the next world despite the fact that he had failed.

As the days went on, the other dwarves tried to encourage Kili to go forward, and not get lost in his grief. But Kili spent most of his time down in the crypts being close to those he had lost. The time came for the coronation of the King Under the Mountain, but this was nothing that Kili wanted. That night he spent in the crypts once more. However he was not just there to be with them, he was there to say goodbye. After he had said goodbye to them, Kili, son of Dis walked out into the night and simply disappeared, Leaving the mountain and everything that could have been his behind. Kili was nowhere to be found and that was just the way he wanted it.

10 Years Later...

Kili was trying to decide whether he should return to Ered Luin. He had walked through the Shire and was soon to reach the gate. He could have simply crossed over the hills and mountains to Ered Luin, but for some reason he thought that this time, he should take the road. The road was easier to manage and it meant that there would probably be less trouble if he stayed upon it. Then again, many goblins and strange creatures had entered the land since he had lived there when he was young. Even the road was not an assurance of safety.

Then again, he hadn't even decided if that's what he wanted yet. Was he sure he wanted to return to the place that had been home to the three of them? It may have been a while since that had been "home", but still, it was a home that might still be left to him. He was pretty sure that Dain had taken the reigns in Erabor which was fine with him. He had never wanted the kingship, and still didn't. Even if he returned to that place someday, he wouldn't ask for it. His right to ruler-ship was over. Now he was just a wanderer. Not so unlike what he was before as a somewhat nomadic dwarf, but even then he had had Thorin and Fili with him most of the time. Thinking about them was disconcerting, so he refocused his thoughts on "should he, shouldn't he?"

Even if he did not return to what he believed they were now calling Thorin's Hall, there was the fortress of Gondamon where he could probably find something to do without alerting people to who he really was and what his true purpose would be. He didn't even know what his true purpose was. However, that seemed like a viable idea, and so he went with it.

He was not far from the gate when he saw a woman standing near the gate looking quite confused. He felt he had seen her before somewhere, but he could not place her at the moment. She looked very lost and he would have felt bad if he didn't do something to aid her, so he went to her. She smiled at him as he approached.

"Madame, are you lost?" He asked.

"I may very well be, master dwarf," she replied. "I am trying to find my way to Evendim, but I seemed to have missed my mark." She smiled kindly at him.

"You have indeed," he said. "This is the Ered Luin gate. Evendim is back to the North and East."

"Oh dear," she said with a grimace. "This is no good at all. I am expected, you see."

"I see," he said. "Would you like me to show you the way?"

"That would be very helpful sir." She said.

"Alright, come with me, we can cut through the forest and over The Hill. I know one who lives there, but I do not wish to see him."

"A dwarf acquainted with hobbits? Most unusual, don't you think?" She said, smiling once more.

"That is a long story. Come, follow me."

He began to walk up the hill to the forest and she followed him. It was not long before they were well into the small forest.

"My name is Narisia, by the way. And you are?"

Kili didn't know what to say. Should he tell this strange woman his name? He thought about it for a second and then said, "I am Hari, son of Gari."

"It is good to meet you, Hari, son of Gari."

"And you as well, Madame Narisia."

"You may call me Narisia, if you like."

"I guess just Hari for me then."

"Indeed," she said with a knowing smile upon her face.

Kili led her past Brockborings and toward the passage to Evendim. He would go as far as Oatbarton and no further he decided. When they finally arrived at that destination he said, "This is Oatbarton, the most Northern village of the hobbits I believe."

"Very good," she said. "Shall we continue?"

"Well...

"You have somewhere else to be? From the way things looked, you really didn't want to go to Ered Luin. Come Hari. Escort me to High King's Cross at least."

"The bridge? I don't know about that..."

"Does a lady have to beg?" She asked.

"No... Alright I shall escort you."

"Very good. We should be there by nightfall."

So they walked on. Staying to the road, they found little trouble awaiting them. Only a few stray wolves and the occasional buck wandering by. Kili noticed the sword that she bore. It was, in all truth, very magnificent. The sheath was intricately decorated and the hilt of the sword was etched in beautiful writing that he assumed was some sort of Elvish.

"That sword," he said.

"It was my father's," Narisia said. "He gave it to me before he died."

"To have such a lovely sword, he must have been a great man indeed."

"He was. He died protecting this old, destroyed kingdom."

"I'm sorry," said Kili. "I know how that can be."

"So it goes," she said. "Life comes and goes as it pleases. It is a mere inevitability. All creatures must someday die."

"But..."

"Even those who may live forever may die at least once in their lives. Overcome by some sadness or evil. The only hope you can have for yourself is that you find peace in that death."

He looked at her for a moment, not sure how to respond to this, or if it even needed a response. He decided it was best to leave that revelation alone for the moment. They came to the bridge and she decided that they should stay for that night. They prepared a camp, and she had food enough for them both, bread, cheese, apples, everything they needed. And after eating, he decided to ask her a few more questions.

"Are you one of the rangers from this land?"

"I am indeed," she said.

"Then are you yourself Dunedain?"

"Yes."

"Who is expecting you?"

"My young Lord," she answered. "If he is still here. He is often forced to travel to other lands."

"I see." He said.

"And how about you, Hari son of Gari?"

"Huh? Not much to tell really."

"How about you start by telling me your real name?"

"Oh, that..."

"You should never choose the first thing that comes to your mind. And Hari son of Gari is a bit ridiculous. Not very creative at all!"

"I thought it was!"

"Did you?" She said with a smile. "Out with it!"

"Kili son of Dis."

"Ah," she said. "The dwarf who ran away from his kingdom."

"You know..."

"Yes, I know."

"I just couldn't stay. Too many memories."

"I find your self-loathing tantalizing. We should be friends, Kili son of Dis."

"That's the oddest request to be friends I have ever heard."

"Maybe so. But I am going to work on you, son of Dis. For now, we should stay together."

End of Chapter One

Please tell me what you think. I am not on much but I will try to update as often as possible. College must come first. This is a Hobbit/LOTR crossover. Should be fun! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Peace For the Wandering Soul Chapter 2

For some time, Kili and Narisia walked together in silence as they made their way toward Annuminas. He had been there before, many years ago, but knew nothing of the recent activities of the Rangers. It seemed more and more that they had turned their attention toward the South, and The Shire. He had no idea whether the hobbits knew that they were under such watchful eyes, but he knew that the Rangers were watching, and this made him wonder about Narisia.

He looked at her, wondering and wanting to know more. She glanced in his direction. "You have a question?"

"I was just wondering, are you one of the Rangers that have been watching The Shire so closely lately?"

"You noticed?"

"I notice a lot of things," he said with a slight shrug. "I have been wandering around these areas myself for a few years and I know when I see that something is amiss. The Rangers are not completely hidden to all."

"So we've been found out?" She laughed.

"Well maybe not by the hobbits yet, but by me, yes."

"Splendid!" She exclaimed.

"One other thing. When we met, it was not the first time I had seen you. We noticed each other at the Brandywine Bridge didn't we?" He asked.

"We did indeed."

"And you had been watching me after that..."

"Great." She laughed. "Now I don't have any stealth skills."

"So when we met at the Ered Luin gate, you didn't need directions, did you?"

"No. You are the one who needed direction. I thought I might offer it to you."

This confused him. What did she mean that he needed direction and she would be the one to offer it to him? Who was she really? Did she have some other purpose, not just in general, but with him? This made him a little wary. Again she glanced over, and seeing his confusion, she laughed again.

"Don't worry Kili. What I mean to say is that when we met, you were the one who looked truly lost. I offer you a path to walk upon, since you are not quite ready to walk upon your own."

"I..." He didn't know quite how to respond to this, whether it was an insult, or whether he needed to be offended.

Before he could respond however, they had reached a bridge, and on the other side, a camp set up by the Rangers. "This is it Kili. This is home...More or less."

"Oh." He said.

They crossed the bridge and came to an old ruin that housed several of the Rangers. Mostly it was just a stone structure with little enough roof, but for the most part it kept almost everyone out of the rain. In the center was an enclosed room, but it seemed clear to Kili that only a few were allowed inside. Narisia seemed to be one of them, as she strode to the door and opened it wide. There were a few men sitting inside the circular room and there were stairs leading both up and down. When they saw her, the men rose.

"Lady Narisia!" One of the men said, and he came to her side and embraced her.

"Karien!" She said, hugging him back. When they parted, she introduced Kili. "Karien, this is Kili, son of Dis."

"Is it now?" He said in a curious tone.

"You know, don't you?" Kili said.

"Certainly, young dwarf. Every Ranger knows almost everything that happens in the North. That is our job! We have the best spy network in the North!"

"Then I suppose nothing I have ever done has ever been a secret." Kili said with a little frown. He was just slightly surprised that everyone seemed to know who he was and what he had done. Did everyone know his business? And if they did, was he a mere joke to them? The dwarf who couldn't rule his kingdom. It was more than a little annoying to contemplate.

"Not to worry, young dwarf. We know of you, but we have not been watching for you. The fact that you have come here with Narisia baffles me." Karien said.

"I come with news." Narisia said. "Where can I find him?"

"I think you know where you will find our Lord. He fights the Orcs and Angmarim within Annuminas."

"Within Annuminas?" She questioned. "Do you think it wise to send him into such a dangerous place? He is only a boy."

"A boy who will not be controlled by those around him. Wisdom fails the young sometimes. You know this better than any, Narisia. Besides, he is with a friend. They will not fail each other. But if you do choose to seek them out, do not go alone."

"I will take Kili with me," She said.

Kili looked up at her, a bit surprised. "I'm sorry, but did you just volunteer me for a suicide mission?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Kili. You'll be fine."

"Who's being dramatic!?" He said, a little miffed.

"C'mon then." She said.

He felt he had no other choice but to follow her, so he did.

Along the Way of the Kings, there were tombs of the old kings. Even Isuldur was there, but Kili never wanted to go anywhere near the tombs. It was Twilight. The road was dark and deserted. Anyway that is the way it seemed. In all truth, in a place like this where danger could come from anywhere, it most likely comes from the place you least expect it to come from.

As Narisia and Kili passed one of the tombs, a band of armed robbers came out. In fact they almost ran right into Kili due to the fact that they could not see over their stolen goods and Kili was at least a head shorter than them. One of the men swore as both he and Kili took a tumble onto the road. Kili scrambled away from the man as Narisia drew her sword. She reached down a hand to help Kili up.

"Filthy tomb robbers!" She said.

A tall man with scraggly red hair and a missing tooth in the front swaggered over by his fallen friend. He put a foot on the fallen man's shoulder and smiled at her with a big toothy (or should I say toothless) grin. "I'm Reegert. And who might you be, beautiful?"

"Seeing as I am speaking with one who has no respect for the dead, I can say that I am your death." She said with a sharp edge to her voice.

"You hear that? Missy here is gonna teach us a lesson. Lets show her how many we really are."

At that, about twenty men sauntered forward, most of them with scars and the look of hard years upon their faces. But they all had the same malicious smile upon their faces. The one that said that now they had only one thing on their mind.

Again Reegert spoke to her. "Now missy, who's gonna teach who a lesson?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll run now." Kili said.

"Ah, Missy's dog has a bit of a bite as well."

"Who's a dog?!" Kili said, incensed.

"Shut up!" Called Reegert. "After we're done playing with missy, we'll feed you to the orcs."

The men moved forward. "Do you have a plan?" Kili asked. "We're a bit outnumbered."

"We could swim for it."

"Across the lake? Are you mad?"

"Not mad, just thinking up options."

"That one is terrible. Plus I can't really swim."

The men were within arms reach now, and she raised her sword, but at that moment, an arrow flew out of nowhere and buried itself in one of the men's chests. There was a rushing of feet, and sudden;y, Narisia and Kili were met by two strange allies. A young man and an elf.

"Thought you could use some help." The young man said.

"We were a bit outnumbered," she said.

"Well now we even up the score." The elf said.

Suddenly, Kili realized he recognized the voice. "I know you!" He said.

The elf looked at him for a second, and then he recognized the dwarf as well. "I remember _you! _You're a bit beardier and older, but definitely the same dwarf! One of Oakenshield's companions."

"I had a beard then!" The dwarf insisted.

"You had peach fuzz!" The elf countered.

"You pointy eared bastard!"

Now everyone was looking at them with a bemused look. "Guys, you can kill each other when it's over, but now, fight." Narisia said.

And they did. And in a matter of a few moments, all of the robbers lay dead. Upon their victory, the young man came over to Narisia and hugged her tightly. "Narisia." He said.

"Aragorn." She said in response. When they parted, she introduced Kili to Aragorn. "Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Kili, son of Dis. Apparently Kili already knows Legolas son of Thranduil."

"I do indeed." said the dwarf. The two glared at each other all the way back to the island. However neither spoke to the other.

"Do you know anything about this?" Narisia asked Aragorn.

"I think it had something to do with a woman."

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"She died." Aragorn replied.

So that is the end of chapter 2. Please let me know what you think. Always good to know what I am doing right, and on occasion what I am doing wrong, so let the feedback flow. Anyway, this term is the hardest ever, but I will try to update this and a couple of the others ASAP. Until then, we shall see. Later! And thanks for the fave and follow, haha. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Peace For the Wandering Soul Chapter 3

Hello all. First I would like to thank people who have followed and favorited. It means a lot to me! Borys68, I know I went and got all movie verse, I promise it won't all be that way, haha. I just couldn't help but explore it, as crazy people often do have to explore things. Thanks for the reviews. I know my way around Middle Earth pretty well now. We'll see where is goes. On with it then! Thanks!

* * *

When they got back to the camp, Kili didn't say anything to Legolas, but for some reason, he felt that he should. So he did what any sensible person would do and just came and sat across the fire from the elf, not saying anything for a moment, wishing that Legolas would sort of take the lead on this. And he did.

"I don't blame you for what happened..." He said quietly.

"You don't?" Asked Kili.

"No... She made her choice in the end, as we all must. She chose you, and I am happy for it, for she was happy. I...Just wish she could have felt that way about me."

"She did love you," said Kili. "She was stuck in a place where she could not defy the wishes of your father. He did not want you to be together."

"I know. I wish I had been brave enough to defy him myself. Decide my own destiny. My destiny with her." The elf gave a long sigh. "So it goes. She died happy with one she loved."

"I cannot help but think that I could have saved her." Kili bowed his head, remembering that day, and yet, he could not recall everything that happened. Perhaps his mind simply did not want to.

"There you go again," said Legolas. "Blaming yourself for that which was not under your control."

Kili looked up at him with a ghost of a smile. "I Know there was nothing I could have done. I was dying myself. Still my feelings of failure...I just wish things had ended differently."

"We all do sometimes, master dwarf." Legolas said as he rose. "Everything happens for a reason. And someday, we will all know that reason. Until then, I guess we're partners in this."

"I suppose," said Kili, who stayed seated and watched the fire, flames flicking into the darkness. Legolas went to speak with Aragorn. Narisia came and sat by Kili's side.

"I see you worked things out with the elf."

"I did." He said with a steady yet distant voice.

"Where are you?" She asked him.

"I am merely thinking."

"Dwelling on the past will not change its outcome. Free yourself from your hatred. Know that you did everything you could."

"I should have died that day. I should have died. I _would _have died if things had gone differently. I would have given this life to save all of theirs. Sadly I cannot."

"It's getting a bit ridiculous now Kili. Forgive yourself. Maybe you should have died, maybe not, but you cannot continue like this."

He gave her a sideways glance. He put his hand under his shirt. "I have never shown this to anyone. Only the healers knew of it." He lifted the shirt to reveal a massive, jagged scar. Narisia was dumbfounded. It was indeed some sort of miracle. He said again, "I should have died that day. The sparing of my life while others died makes no sense to me."

"I think I understand now," she said.

"You understand what?" He said as he settled himself again.

"Ah!" She said. "I cannot tell you that yet, but someday I will tell you what you need to hear and you will accept it with minimal question. You will do as I say, and on that day, you will know true peace."

He gave a little chuckle. "Will that day come soon?"

"We shall see!" She said somewhat gleefully. "Now it is time to rest. Good night Kili."

She got up and left Kili, staring into the fire, wondering at the words she had spoken. Peace? Someday? Somehow that didn't seem like a very good incentive to continue on. Then again, now he was as interested in her as she was in him. Could she offer him something in the vein of peace within the soul? It was certainly interesting to contemplate. So he went to bed and contemplated.

Kili spent the next few years with Aragorn, Narisia and Legolas attempting to try and rid Annuminas of it's pest problems. They had fought bandits, orcs and other unsavory creatures, but Kili had yet to meet the men who worked on the side of the Witch-King. Those that came from Angmar. While he had seen them from afar, they were kept pretty well entrenched in the city itself. Someday he had hoped that he would face them himself. He wanted to know just what kind of people these were that they would serve such evil masters.

One day, when he got word that he and his group of crusaders were going on a mission to find and destroy one of these men, for some reason, he was more nervous than he was near to excitement. Narisia spoke to Aragorn and told him that he would not be going with them. He was simply too important as the potential future king to be risked on such a dangerous mission. At first there were protets to this, but finally, even he himself saw the logic in this and stayed behind.

Legolas Narisia and Kili took a boat to the other side of the lake, hoping to come at the old fortress from the North. They had gone far enough North so as not to be seen by the guards keeping watch. They reached the shore and came to the border of the city by night. The place was lit with many torches and the guards stalwartly kept watch. Narisia turned to her two companions.

"This is it. Our man Kerrel is at at the center of the city. Our job is to go in, find him, and bring him back alive if we can."

"What about dead?" Legolas said wryly.

"Maybe next time." She said to him.

"Are you sure this is mission that only three people can actually accomplish?" Kili asked.

"Sure," she said. "let's go!"

They moved along the Northern border of the city, and then, seeing a roadway, they thought it probably best to keep that within view. In all truth, it made more sense to avoid fighting if one did not have to. Fighting produced noise and potential for getting hurt. Better to stay away from fighting until they sighted their target. Nariasia knew this was best, but then she knew that they weren't going to reach the center of the city by hanging along the outskirts. "We have to go into the city now."

"Into the city?" Kili asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. I guess we just have to stay as close to the path as possible without being seen."

She nodded. As the city was mostly in ruins, there were many things to hide behind, under and around. If need be, they could easily find a place to hide. So they stepped out of their hiding place and made for the path. This was the main path that wove through the city, which was good because there were actually quite a few paths, and it was rather easy to get lost. But Narisia remembered this one from the map she had studied. Several time they did have to hide away from orcs, but it was actually very uneventful as they made their way.

That was when they saw him. A man in a dark hood, standing upon a great dais surrounded by men and orcs. It was clear that this was an important man. "Is that our man?" Kili asked.

"It is indeed," Narisia answered.

"So how do we do this?"

Legolas said, "Maybe we should hide for now, wait until hes' more alone, and then strike."

"More alone?" She said.

"Well you know. Don't want to go rushing in right now, when he's got the whole city at his shoulder."

"That might be best." She said.

So they hid, and they waited until whatever they were doing was over, and the city had gone back to what they assumed to be normal. Kerrel was alone now, with only a few orcs and a couple of men at his side. He was instructing them in something, but that wasn't important, or at least it didn't seem important at the moment. The three emerged from their hiding place and made their way to the dais. They were attacked by the orcs, but Legolas and Kili quickly destroyed them. Kili was almost there. Almost to Kerrel.

Then, in a mili-second, everything went wrong. Something hit Kili with great force. At first he though it must be a hammer of some kind that had hit him so hard, but he could see no enemy. There was nothing, and yet this force was pushing him, pushing him down and he fell to his knees.

"Kili!" Narisia called.

"Come no closer!" He warned. He was grimacing with the effort, trying to stay in a somewhat lucid state while dealing with the pain of whatever this was. "Stay back! This is what they did. It's some kind of evil magic. Some evil force!"

"Kili?!"

"Take Legolas, and get out!"

"We can't just leave you here." Legolas said.

"The whole city will be down on you in ten seconds. Go! Get out!"

Legolas nodded, knowing there was no other way. He took Narisia'a arm and started to pull her.

"We'll come back with help!" She cried, but moments later, there was a massive flood of orcs and men, and Narisia and Legolas were gone. He hoped they had run. Knew they were safe. He, on the other hand, was in a great deal of trouble. He collapsed under the pressure of the magic and lay there on the ground, unable to do much more than breath. He was soon surrounded, and the magic released him. He lay now, gasping for breath.

Even if he could have gotten up at that point, there was no escape for him. They had taken his weapon already, and he was so tired. Kerrel came over to them and stared down at Kili.

"A dwarf?" He said. "Most unusual. One doesn't see many dwarves in Evendim these days. Why would a dwarf assist the Dunadain?"

Kili did not answer, being barely there as it was.

"Never mind," said the man. "You will tell me all I want to know and more soon enough."

Kili closed his eyes, and, for that moment, knew no more.

Okay all. A little Kili excitement. Since it's so popular these days, I had to torture him a little bit. I don't know what this magic is, must be some kind of Angmarim master craft. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please, let me know what you think. Anything at all. Next time...Kili in the clutches of Kerrel? We shall see. Anyway, I shall see thee all soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Peace For The Wandering Soul Chapter 4

* * *

Hello all, and than you so much for coming round to read. I have had something on my mind and I was wondering if I could ask you readers what you thought. I am thinking of doing another story, but it would be completely Hobbit, and very dark. Rated M, Fili, Kili, Azogy type story. Yes movie verse...Or pre-movie, but Hobbit and dark nonetheless. Anyway just wondering if you thought I should take that plunge? Leave me a comment and let me know. If you like what you read, leave me a review. Everything you say helps me to become better, so keep it coming. Never shied away from constructive criticism, so let me know. Anyway, hopefully this chapter will fit right in. No worries, right. Anyway, here we go.

Kili heard a voice as he came back to awareness. "So this is Kili, son of Dis?" It was Kerrel and he was staring down at Kili through iron bars. As Kili opened his eyes and tried to put the world together around him, he found that he was in a cage, hanging several feet off the ground. Surrounded by bars and laying upon the hard iron and wooden bottom, he slowly pushed himself up and stared at the man.

"How did you know my name?" Kili asked.

"She called out to you as she ran. Funny that she should abandon you here. Maybe you truly are as useless as most assume you are. A dwarf who runs away from his kingdom. You are a pathetic little bastard aren't you?"

"What do you know about it?!" Kili growled.

"I am just baffled. You had the chance to be king, sir. Why would you not take that?"

"I did not deserve it. I was unworthy. It would have been right for Thorin, for Fili, but not for me."

"That's ridiculous, master dwarf."

"As I said, you know nothing about it. You must be Kerrel..."

"You know me?" Kerrel said. "But you know nothing about me do you?"

"You are an Angmarim sorcerer. A servant of the Witch-King."

"Indeed. All of these lovely orcs and magic wielders are from Angmar. So what is a dwarf doing working with the Dunadain?"

"As I said, that is none of your business."

"Oh come now, son of Dis. You are eventually going to tell me everything, whether you want to or not."

"I'm stronger than you think."

"You could just tell me about one among your number. A young man perhaps?"

"Not telling you anything."

The cage hung from a rusty old chain. Kerrel took one of the bars in hand and shoved the cage, that hit the nearby wall and jostled Kili greatly. It did not hurt him, but he was sure that that would follow.

"Let me tell you a story, son of Dis. You never knew your grandfather, and few know what happened to him when he set out for Erebor. You see he was taken when he reached the forest of Mirkwood, but not by elves. He was taken by the magic of the Necromancer."

"The Necromancer? You mean Sauron?"

Kerrel was surprised that Kili knew the name and would call his master by it. "Very good, son of Dis. He was the Necromancer then though. Do you know why he took Thrain?"

Kili shook his head. "Sauron took your grandfather because he had something."

"The key and the map?"

"No, no fool dwarf! What he had was much more important. He carried a ring."

"A ring?"

"The last ring possessed by the dwarves. The last of the seven."

"The seven..."

"Indeed. Only under great pain would Thrain even admit that he knew where the ring was. Getting the ring from him was easy."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kili asked, exasperated.

"Am I boring you? Believe me, this is better than what you can soon expect."

"Believe me, nothing could be more painful than hearing you yammering on about nothing."

"I don't know about that, master dwarf, however, I will get to the point. Thrain was tortured in the dungeons of Dol Guldur. He languished there long, and then he died alone, and no one came for him. Mithrandir did try to interfere, that is how he got the key and the map, but we chased him off. I think you fate is going to be very much the same, Kili, son of Dis. You will languish long, and you will die alone and in pain with no hope. I just thought you should know."

"You done?" Kili asked with a fiery glare.

"I should say so."

Kerrel motioned for a a massive orc to come over to where they stood. He carried the keys, and also a handful of chains and manacles. "Sharust, this is Kili, son of Dis. I believe that we should show him a bit of Annuminas hospitality. I want the true name of their leader and where he can be found at their base."

"Of course sir." Sharust said as he lumbered over to the cage and began to unlock it.

"And keep him in one piece, orc. We don't want to damage him beyond repair. Just a bit."

"Of course." The orc opened the door to the cage and pulled Kili out harshly.

Narisia sat with the Dunadain leaders, Aragorn across from her with Legolas nearby. The other gathered there listened to what she had o tell him. "The magic was very great. Greater than we would have thought. That any might have lead us to believe. He could not withstand it."

"I am sorry." Aragorn said.

"As are we all," said Lerrith, a man who had come to them from Forchel a short time ago, sent by a man they trusted. He had given them the mission, so that the sorcerer could be taken back to Forochel to face justice for crimes committed against the Lossoth, the natives of that land.

"Lerrith, you did not tell us he was so powerful." Narisia said.

"I did not know."

"You did not know?" Narisia asked. "And you sent three young rangers in to get him?"

"I asked them to send someone. I did not know they would send in a weak dwarf, a silly girl and a prissy elf." Lerrith said.

At this, most of the room jumped to their feet, insulted. "How dare you!" Aragorn said. "How dare you say that about my people."

"I am one of your people. The elf, the dwarf, they are not."

"They are loyal to me! They trust me and I trust them." He glared over at the man. "I cannot say as much for you."

"So what would you have me do to fix it? The dwarf is probably dead, and if he is not, he probably should be. We have no idea what he has told them."

"He has told them nothing." Narisia said.

"You don't know that."

"Don't I?" She asked, staring him down. "Kili is my responsibility. I will go in and get him myself if I have to."

"Don't be ridiculous, girl." Lerrith said. "I will go with you."

"And I will go again as well." Legolas said. "They will not surprise me a second time."

"And I will go," said Karien. A few others jumped up and said they would come as well.

"You have several men with you this time." Aragorn said. "Don't mess this up."

Narisia gave him a toothy grin and a slap on the shoulder. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Okay that's it for now. Next one will be short but sweet, and hopefully you'll like this one and keep on hanging out with me and my random thoughts. Anyway, let me know what you think, and you have my thanks in advance. Cheers!

STS


	5. Chapter 5

Peace For the Wandering Soul Chapter 5

Howdy all. Thank you to all who have faved and followed. Feedback is always welcome as it helps me to do better, and doing better is always a good thing. This will probably finish up the post-hobbit years and the next will probably be set in _The Lord of the Rings _time, so look forward to that. Anyway, thank you for reading, and cheers!

* * *

Kili felt just about dead. While this wasn't the first time he had been put through the wringer, and it probably wouldn't be the last, this time certainly felt different than the others. While they had decided not to mark him, as it seemed that he already had been by the orcs "distant relations" the goblins of the Misty Mountains, they had decided that several good beatings were in order, as well as the occasional lashing, and he was pretty sure that one of those disgusting orcs had broken his leg by slamming his foot into it while Kili was being held halfway off the ground. It sure felt like it was broken anyway, and even if it was not, it still hurt like all hell.

It wasn't all this that did Kili the most harm though. It was the relentless pressing of the evil magic that was doing him the most harm. He was quite sure that there were actually a few sorcerers within the ruins, and they all had the magic and often used and honed it together, but Kerrel seemed to be the most skilled with it. The Sorcerer loved it when he could use it to torment, Kili could tell from the gleeful glint in the man's eyes whenever he was able to use it upon the dwarf. They had continued to ask him how they could get to Aragorn, but Kili was telling them nothing, which angered the sorcerer to no end. More than once now, he had used the magic to press upon Kili's broken leg.

He was also constantly reminded that his friends had abandoned him, and that no one would come for him. He was alone, and would live in this pain until he told them what they wanted to know, or until they killed him. They were going to kill him after he told them what they wanted to know, they merely offered him a quicker path toward death.

Kili would continue to tell them nothing. While he was resolved in this, he was also resolved to live and escape. It would be a lot more difficult now that he was dripping in chains, but he would find a way and he would get out. He was sure of this.

That night, Kerrel came to him, staring at the dwarf mockingly from the other side of the bars of his cage. "Kili, son of Dis," he said. "You do yourself no favors by not revealing what we want to know. Tell us the identity of the Dunadain Chief, how we can get to him, the best way to get onto the island, and maybe we will let you live."

"Just as before, I will tell you nothing. I suggest you stop asking."

"There are worse things that can be done you know."

"Of that I have no doubt," Kili said, "Seeing as I am dealing with a sadistic reject."

"So you plan to die as weakly as your uncle and your brother?"

Kili lifted an eyebrow at this, but showed little evidence that he had been slighted by it, as he did not want to break his composure even in this situation.

"They say that your uncle gave into the sickness even more easily than his grandfather. It is a good thing then that he never lived to be king. And your brother, captured so easily by Azog and dangled before he was sliced open. Pathetic."

"And what about you, sir?" Kili asked. "A slave by choice due to your fear of those who rule you?"

"What?" Kerrel said, glaring.

"Tell me you are not afraid of those you serve. That is why you fight for them, isn't it? Self preservation? Fili and Thorin died fighting to save, not just themselves, but the people they loved. That is more than I can say for you."

Kerrel was the one who lost his composure. "Stupid dwarf!" He called as he raised his hands and the magic began to rise. It pressed Kili down hard against the floor of the cage. "You think you can speak to me that way?! I have decided that we no longer need your help!" He jarred Kili with the magic, slamming him into the floor of the cage. "Even now we have a spy amongst your people, and he will tell us what we want to know."

Kili's eyes widened. _A spy? _Kerrel smiled. "Yes a spy amongst the Dunadain. He arrived while you were here, and even now he plans his attack."

Kili had to warn them! Had to get out of here. But it was quite clear that Kerrel planed to end him in the near future. There was no way. Had he failed again? Maybe he deserved to die this time. He resigned himself to this fate and, as the magic pressed harder and began to crush, he heard voices nearby. Cries of battle. Something was happening. The magic stopped it's crushing, and Kili looked up into the face of Kerrel. However, Kerrel's face was greatly pained. Moments later, he fell, an arrow in his back.

Kili sat up as best he could and looked around. He saw Narisia running toward him as the fight was raging on the other side of the courtyard. She came to the cage and looked quite relieved to see that Kili was damaged, but still alive. "Kili."

"Keys, in his pocket I believe." Kili said in a pained voice.

Narisia searched the sorcerer and found the keys, unlocking the cage and helping Kili out. However he had completely forgotten the broken leg, and fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Yeah, forgot about that." He said as he lay there.

"Damn." said Narisia.

Then, a moment later she was joined by Lerrith. "Need some help?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Narisia said. "Kili can't walk, can you carry him?"

"I suppose I can try." Lerrith reached down and gathered Kili up as best he could, slinging the dwarf over his shoulder, and he and Narisia made a run for it.

Sadly the battle wasn't over. The ruins had come alive, and the small band of Dunadain were being assailed from all sides. They had no choice but to flee as quickly as possible. As they made their way to the outskirts, they left behind the orc warriors and came face to face with human guards, who were also none too happy. The fighting continued, and at one point, a warrior attempted to sneak up on Lerrith. Kili grabbed the knife that was sheathed upon Lerrith's back and slashed the man across the throat. Needless to say, Lerrith was endlessly grateful. Finally, they had reached the forest and they were able to escape.

Narisia treated Kili for a plethora of wounds. He was quite sure that she had seen the mark as well, but didn't much care at the moment. Right at the moment he was more concerned with what she was going to do with his leg. It was indeed, broken, and putting it back in proper order was going to be a pain on several levels. Thankfully, in the end it was merely cry worthy and not pass out worthy. After that he rested for a good while. It would take several months for him to get over this particular injury.

A few days later, he insisted that they let him hobble around on makeshift crutches, as he hated just lying around. He came out the the courtyard, where he saw Narisia sitting with Legolas, the two speaking in hushed tones. He hobbled over to them.

"Hello Narisia, Legolas."

"Kili." Said the elf. "Should you really be up?"

"I hate lazing."

"Kili, sit." Narisia said.

Kili sat next to her. "You two were speaking of something serious?"

"A fear that someone might try to kill our leader." Narisia said.

"Such a fear is valid since the sorcerer said something to me about a spy."

"A spy?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know if he was sincere or if he was merely saying things to scare me, but yes, a spy."

"Do you have any ideas as to who it might be?" Legolas asked.

"At the moment, no." Kili said. However, he had his suspicions.

Lerrith made his way across the island. He had a plan to kill the one he had been sent to watch. Now that the people he had been working for were dead, there was no reason why he shouldn't take matters into his own hands. So he made his way to the base, to the main chanber, to the bed chambers and where he knew the young man slept. He opened the door and went in. He saw that there was clearly someone in the bed. He went to it and held a knife aloft. Pulling back the blankets, he was more than a little surprised when he found Legolas laying there with his knives at the ready as well. He quickly knocked the shocked man's knife from his hand. "Surprise." He said as he stood.

"Where is he?" Lerrith asked.

"What does it matter? You will not leave this place to find him."

"Are you sure about that, elf?" Lerrith said as he drew another hidden knife.

"I am indeed."

Suddenly, the door opened and three familiar faces walked through the door. Aragorn gave the man a cool look. "Hello Lerrith."

"You!"

He tried to charge, but Narisia stepped in front of Aragorn, and her sword trumped Lerrith's knife. "I wouldn't if I were you."

Lerrith stopped and, with a resigned sigh and a lazy smile, he threw the knife aside. "How did you know?"

Kili said, "Kerrel told me something before he died. He said there was a spy among the Dunadain that had newly arrived. When I heard of your recent arrival, I had no doubt that it was you."

"Kerrel betrayed me?"

"He did." Kili said.

"Damn. So much for honor amongst thieves."

Aragorn walked around Narisia. She was going to say something but Kili stopped her from getting between them again.

Aragorn said, "I am giving you this one time offer. Leave this place and never bother the Dunadain again. If I ever see you again, I will have no choice but to kill you."

"Such a generous offer, young man. However, I have failed in my mission, and therefore have no right to leave this place with my life. You do understand, don't you?"

"I do," said Aragorn.

Lerrith drew yet another hidden knife. Narisia threw herself between Aragorn and the man, but Aragorn was in no danger, as the man plunged the knife into his own neck and twisted. He bled to death on Aragorn's floor, who's only concern was who was going to clean the mess up.

The next day, Narisia and Kili sat together in the courtyard, as they had on many occasions. They did not speak at first, but then Narisia spoke to him. "You have my thanks, Kili."

"Your thanks?"

"You saved our leader. Do you not deserve thanks?"

"Hm..." He was not sure of this.

"That mark upon you back tells a story."

"There were many stories about the quest to Erebor that have been shared only amongst the company that went there. This is one, but I will tell you now. In the Misty Mountains, the party was taken by goblins. The goblins are especially cruel, and planned to sell us all to Azog. However, they decided to give us something to remember them by. Fili and I had matching marks. Thorin's was more grotesque. Then we were rescued. If only Gandalf had showed up about twenty minutes earlier."

"So it goes. I have a few myself. Maybe five, six now. Also rewards for mere acquaintance."

"Ah, I am sorry for your pain."

"And I for yours. Ah pain. Another reality of life. Sometimes it is a good thing. Makes you realize you're still alive enough to feel pain." She smiled at him. "We can survive almost anything, Kili. We have to choose to do so at times, but most things, we can survive."

Both Aragorn and Legolas came to them then. Both of them had grave looks on their faces. Aragorn knelt in front of them. "Kili, I want to thank you again for your service to me. Narisia, you know you always have my eternal thanks."

"What is it, Aragorn?" She asked, somewhat concerned.

"I have received a message and I must leave immediately. I will be away for some time I think."

"Do you want me to come?" She asked.

"No I believe that your place is still here. You and Kili must protect Evendim, as you have done for many years."

"We will, my lord." Kili said.

"I must leave as well." Legolas said. "My father has called me back, and it has been a few years since I have seen him. So I am returning home."

Narisia rose, as did Aragorn. She hugged them both and soon Kili had hobbled onto his feet and was bowing to the two royals. "Safe journey to both of you." He said.

The elf and the young man nodded to him, and a few moments later, they were gone. Narisia and Kili were left to care for Evendim and lead the forces of the Dunadain against the evil hoards. And so they did for many years.

Next chapter takes us to LOTR times. Should be interesting. So this is not the end, but merely the beginning. I shall see thee all upon my return!


	6. Chapter 6

Peace for The Wandering Soul Chapter 6

Hello all! Nice to see you again! I have been so busy of late that I have kind of neglected Kili and Narisia, but I was working on "The Despair of Moria" my dark and weird Hobbit Fic, so if you want, go check that out, and give me a review if you would be so kind, tell me if you want to see what's in the demented sequel...Hahaha. Anyway, if you like this chapter and this story, please let me know and I'll keep it coming! Always happy to hear from you all. Alright, off we go.

* * *

It had been about forty years since Aragorn had left Evendim, and in that time, Narisia and Kili had kept it safe for him. It seemed no matter what they did, there was an endless amount of orcs, trolls and evil men who surrounded the city of Annuminas not, and it was not likely that their small force of Dunadain would be able to snuff them out. It didn't really matter, they had to keep fighting regardless, but more and more of the Dunadain were being called away to other places to perform other duties.

As they worked and lived together so closely, Narisia knew what Kili was up to most of the time. She also knew what he wasn't doing, and she insisted that he send his mother a letter at least once a year. "She's lost a brother and one son. Don't put her through the pain of thinking she's lost the other as well." She said. Kili did as she told him as he knew by now not to get into full scale arguments with women like Narisia. He knew that he couldn't win so why try?

The Narisia herself was called away to perform other duties as well. Kili wanted to go with her, but she said, "no, you are not allowed this time, Kili."

He was taken aback. "Not allowed?"

"I am sorry, but this is a solo mission. I am leaving you here so that you can care for Annuminas. Who would do this for me if you were not here?" She said with a wry shrug.

"There are others." He said. "But I will stay if that is what you truly want of me."

"It is."

"You go then. Take care of yourself." He said. "I shall be here when you get back."

She smiled at him thankfully. She had expected more protest from him, but was glad that this did not occur. "You have my thanks, Kili. While I am gone, don't forget to write to your mother."

"Of course." He said with a smile.

That night, he slept soundly, and when he woke the next morning, she was already gone. It was probably better that way, for his resolve on not wanting to go had been waning. So he would stay here and care for her domain until she and Aragorn returned.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Narisia returned some ten years later, and she looked as though she had carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and had only just recently been allowed to put it down. When Kili first saw her, he had been on his way back from clearing a tomb of robbers. Upon seeing her, he went to her, but it was clear that she wanted to rest and that she would speak with him later. There was something about the look on her face that made him realize that something in the world had changed, and it was far bigger than anything that just involved Annuminas.

When she finally sought him out, he did not push her to tell him anything at first. It was she that just came out with everything. "Kili, something is happening in the world. Something terrible that we may or may not be able to stop."

"Narisia, what is it?" He asked.

"I have seen both Aragorn and Mithrandir. They are both absolutely certain that Isuldur's Bane has been found."

Kili was astounded by this. "Isuldur's Bane? That is what they said?" Everyone in Middle Earth had at least heard of Isuldur's Bane. Not everyone knew what it was, but Kili was pretty sure he knew what it might be. His grandfather. The ring he bore that was one of the seven. The ring must be the one ring that Sauron himself forged and was thought lost long ago. It had to be.

"That is what thy said. Sauron had returned to Mordor, his fortress of Baradur is being rebuilt. He is rising again, Kili!" She was distressed. He had never seen her so distressed before.

"Sauron..." He said to himself. He sat by her side and put an arm around her. "Do they know where Isuldur's Bane is hidden?"

"In the Shire somewhere. Aragorn had a hold of the creature Gollum for a while. The creature was looking for 'Baggins'." She said despondently.

"Did you say Baggins?" Kili asked.

"I did." She said, wondering what he was thinking.

"I know that name..." He said. "When we went to Erebor, our burglar was a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins."

"I have met Bilbo. He resides at Rivendell with Elrond and his people."

"Ah then he is safe."

"For now, yes."

"So what do you want to do?" He asked. "What can we do here that will help?"

"I don't know, but for a couple of days, I would like to continue my rest, Kili. Then we can decide."

"Of course, Narisia." He said. He rose and left Narisia to her thoughts. She needed the rest, he could tell.

The next day, things were decided for them, for the orcs were moving out of Annuminas in droves. They did not want to fight the people of Evendim, and were solely concerned with passing across it to the gates of the North Downs. Nobody knew what was happening, but Narisia could guess.

"What is all this?" Kili asked.

"They are gathering, but not for an attack, or at least not attack against us, _now._" She said.

"Then what?" He asked, confused.

"They are going to Angmar. There they will gather and then travel South to Dol Guldur, and then on to Mordor. It's an army, Kili. He's gathering his armies to him." She said solemnly.

"But if they are traveling to Angmar, and then to the Southeast to Dol Guldur, won't that take them past Erebor, and Lake-Town?"

"Erebor and Lake-Town are not their goal at the moment. They may become at some point, but not now. Now, we must go." She said.

"Go where?" Kili asked, once again unsure as to her intent.

"We must go to Rivendell Kili. Aragorn is there, and we will probably find Mithrandir there as well. If anyone will know what to do, they will. It is Aragorn's time to rise, Kili. This sequence of events will either destroy him, or make him the king he is meant to be. Ready yourself. We leave at dawn."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

So this is the latest. I promise I will try and be back sooner if I do not stress myself with school and other projects. Please, leave me a review. If you have any questions, suggestions, thoughts, gripes (only constructive and friendly ones though) or anything on your mind, let me know. Alrighty then. I shall see thee upon my return. Cheers! STS


	7. Chapter 7

Peace For The Wandering Soul Chapter 7

It had been many long years since Kili had been to Imladris, and when he had been there, he had been young, by dwarf standards. Now he was older, and beardier again. His beard was long and braided down the middle, as many dwarves kept their beards. He also wore beads in his mustache as Fili once had. In fact they were beads that Fili had given him. As much as it made him feel odd, he also felt it was right.

Narisia was quiet during the journey. It was clear that whatever had happened, it still worried her. And yet when they passed the gates and were safe in the elven haven, her tension seemed to leave her. Many were arriving at that time, and it was not long until Kili had seen many old friends and acquaintances. It was Elrond who had greeted him, and Kili met with him graciously, for there was really no more animosity between elves and dwarves. Then he met again with Legolas, who was there representing The Greenwood elves. Then there was Bilbo.

Kili was overjoyed to see the hobbit again, and the hobbit was glad to see him as well. "Kili, my lad! So many times I have wondered about you. How have you been?"

"I have been well. And you Bilbo?"

"Very well indeed! It's sort of strange to be here again," said the hobbit as he lounged in his comfortable chair in The Hall of Fire. "So many old friends. You, the elf prince, Gloin."

"Gloin is here?" Kili asked.

"He is. Lord Elrond has summoned representatives from all the free peoples. My nephew Frodo is here as well."

"I see." Kili said. It is good to see you, Bilbo, but I must go seek out Gloin."

"Of course, my boy, of course. But I am so happy to know you are well."

"I thank you, Bilbo. I am glad you are safe, and your kin as well."

Kili left Bilbo and sought out Gloin. When he met the dwarf, he also met with his son again, Gimli. Gloin had strange news to share.

"So Balin, Ori and Oin went to Moria?" Kili asked.

"They did." Gloin said.

"Did Dain ask them to do this?"

"No, Balin was curious. He went of his own accord."

"And what news?" Kili asked.

Gloin and Gimli then looked sad. "We wish we knew." Gimli said. There hasn't been news in a very long time."

"We suspect that Balin, Ori and my brother may be lost," Gloin said.

"I am sorry, Gloin." Kili said, somewhat shocked. "This may not have been a wise course of action. Thorin avoided Moria at all cost due to what happened there. What would have made them think that it would have been any safer? With the orcs and Durin's Bane still wandering those halls...I am sorry for your pain."

"A pain you well know." Gloin said. "We have missed you sorely."

"I know...But I cannot claim what I do not deserve."

"Pish-posh!" Gloin said. "Their deaths had nothing to do with you."

"Still, I cannot return, at least not as king."

"But I would see you return some day. Your mother misses you, and she has not heard from you in some ten years at least. She thought you might be dead. Please, send her a message."

"I will Gloin. I will." Kili left Gloin then, feeling very sad and guilty.

He wandered Rivendell, and soon found himself in the library where he met a man named Boromir. The man was proud and strong, however, he was weighted down by the expectations of a country and a demanding parent. It reminded Kili of the way Thorin and Fili had been. When Boromir began to speak about his brother, Faramir, Kili became curious.

"He's nothing like me." Boromir said. "He's not a warrior, and yet he may be wiser than me and my father put together. Still this is not what my father wants from him, and he treats Faramir badly, seeing him as a constant disappointment. He wants my brother to be like me, but how can he be? I have always tried to shield him, protect his feelings, but the time has come when I can no longer do that."

Kili then had to wonder about Fili. Fili had always been there for him, and he for Fili. But had Fili carried most of the weight? A realization came to Kili that maybe he had, for when Fili was gone, he had certainly felt the weight of it. The weight of expectation, and the fact that so many looked to him when both his brother and his uncle were gone. Then he had to wonder, had Thorin ever been disappointed with him. He wondered then if Thorin had ever expected anything from him. It was interesting to think on.

Then Boromir said, "You said that you had a brother."

"I did. His name was Fili."

"Well then. Kili, tell me about him..."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It's been a while for this fic, but I hope to put more time into it soon. Thank you for all who faved and commented, I appreciate it. Cheers! STS


End file.
